Give it a Shot
by LazyLouFics
Summary: Random unrelated one-shot/drabbles. Multi-ship(Mostly Peddie and Jeroy) Brotps(Jereddie and Mickbian). Rated T, just in case. Open for request and prompts for any ship. Enjoy! #07-"SitC". Song of the Chapter: Good Time cover by Alex Goot and Against the Current(Original by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen)
1. Gloomy Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or anything mentioned, all rights go to the creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gloomy Sunday

"What a perfect way to spend a Sunday evening!" Jerome groaned raising his arms up in defeat. "It's barely even eight o'clock!"

All the Anubis residents were slumped gloomily at their seats in the common room. It had been raining for four hours and everyones plan to have special date or just have a great evening hanging out with friends before school starts again the next day has been ruined by the storm.

"Oh, don't be so negative, Jerome." Trudy said "Come on, why don't you just have little treat and watch some Doctor Who or something."  
Then she placed a plate of cookies at the table, gesturing for the teens to get some.

"Ha-ha! Yes!" Alfie ran to the dining table, snatched three cookies and shoved it one by one in his mouth "Thank you, Trudy!"

Mick did the same as well.

"Yes, Trudy, your cookies never fails to cheer us up in times like these." Fabian said before he got a cookie then going back to his chair. He was fiddling with guitar; probably trying to fix the tune of it.

Joy, Mara, Nina, KT, Willow and Patricia also stood up to get some of Trudy's cookies.

"Hey, Yacker, can you get me some too." Eddie said from his limp position at the couch. The tone of the way he said it was more of a command rather than a plea, which made Patricia irritated at him.

"Get your own, Slimeball." Patricia huffed.

"Ugh! come on," he pleaded "please, Patricia?"

"No." she said firmly, though she did toss one cookie to Eddie as she went back to her seat.

"Thank you!" Eddie said munching his cookie "but I did remember that I asked for 'some' not just one" he gestured at the half eaten cookie.

"Be thankful that I even got you one, Doofus." Patricia glared at him.

Eddie lazily raised his hands up and said "And that's why I love you!"

"Whatever..."

Jerome made a puking sound before saying "Look at you two, all fluffy and adorable!" he teased "Ugh, it's disgusting! What happened to the two of you, huh? Where's all the fun bickering stuff?". Then he got up and went to the dinning table to get some cookies, as did Eddie.

Everyone was just so gloomy about the weather that no one reacted on Jerome's unruly comments. Not even Joy or Patricia.

"Amber?" Trudy gave the girl a worried look.

Yes, Trudy?" she said, not bothering to take her eyes of her phone.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Trudy asked.

"Oh no, I can't."

"Why?" Everyone looked at her skeptically.

Amber peeled her eyes of her phone "Because I need to maintain my weight, duh." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And again, why?" Jerome shook his head at Amber.

She stood up and rolled her eyes at him "Let me ask you this, Jerome" Amber glared at him "would you think that if Victoria Beckham were here, will she indulge at some delicious, high calorie, fattening cookies? No offense, Trudy." she added

"Ah, but Victoria Beckham is not here." Jerome mocked her.

The Anubis residents were watching intently at Jerome and Amber, with eyebrows raised in anticipation; everyone was waiting on who would break the intense glaring game the two had started.

"Wow, everyone is just so gloomy and grumpy." Willow said dreamily "Bad vibes." she shrugged.

The tension died down and was replaced by an eerie silence and the continuous rain drops and loud thundering of the night. Just as the silence was about to sink in, Amber's stomach grumbled; loud enough to be heard through the stormy night.

Everyone laughed while Amber turned pink.

"What would Victoria Beckham do now?" Jerome laughed, turning away from Amber

Amber walked to the table with an cheeky smile on her face. She stood behind Eddie and Jerome, then without warning she swatted the two boys' shoulder. The flabbergasted look on the two boys' face made everyone burst into laughter.

"What was that for?" Jerome turned to face Amber, still really shocked about the surprise swat he got.

"That was for being tactless," she stuck her tongue at him then snatched the cookies out of his and Eddie's hands. "and this is for Victoria Beckham." She ate the cookie she snatched from Jerome's hand with one bite.

"Wow, Ambs, I didn't think you could eat that cookie with one bite!" Alfie said in between his laughter "I mean, I know Trixie can, but you?"

The comment he made earned him a glare from Amber and Patricia, with the latter chucking a pillow at him.

"Not the point here," Eddie interrupted "Why'd you hit me?!"

Amber ate the other cookie she got from Eddie "for good measure." she laughed.

She leaned in to the table in between the two boys and got another cookie. "And because you were close enough to hit." she added heading back to her seat at the common room.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Eddie." Patricia teased.

"I swear, girls are just confusing." Eddie whispered to Jerome.

"Tell me about-" Jerome was interrupted by squeal from Joy.

"Oh my God! NO!"she exclaimed "Matt Smith's going to quit being the Doctor!"

"What?!" Mara, Fabian, and Alfie stared at Joy.

"Yes, it said here that he will make his last appearance at the Christmas special this year." she showed them her phone.

Jerome leaned in at the couch to read the article on Joy's phone "That's a shame, I liked him."he said nonchalantly "Maybe not as much as the tenth but, you know, he _is_ right."

"About what?" Mara shifted her head sideways.

"About bow ties. They_ are_ cool" he said matter of factly.

"Well, that's just it!" Alfie folded his arms like a stubborn child "First, it rains like Hell here and then Matt Smith quits Doctor Who! How can this day get any worse!"

"I just hope that he'll be ginger next time." Mick said to no one.

"Are you mocking me?" Patricia raised an eyebrow at Mick.

"You're not a real ginger, Yacker." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Weasel!"

Fabian shook his head and stood up from his chair "Well, there's no point being here now. And it's nine thirty." he looked at his watch. "Thirty more minutes and Victor will make his-"

"Pin drop speech." Everyone said in unison.

One by one, the Anubis residents left the common room and settled into their respective rooms. Still feeling down about the turn out of the events of the day, the only good outcome of it was that classes were suspended the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was pointless... it's not really how I wanted it to end but it just happened, you know. And the Doctor Who idea just came to me when I saw Crabstickz's Doctor Who video. To be honest, I'm not really one of those huge fans of DW but I have watched a few episodes and the 10th and 11th Doctor were tied as my favorite!  
**

**Originally this was a grumpy little sassy fic but I tried to throw in some cheeky stuff to tone down the grumpiness and this is how it turned out.  
It's not my best. I still think this was utterly pointless but I would love to read your opinions. Maybe give me prompt or a request, that's okay with me too. As for the class suspension at the end, I'm not really sure if classes do get suspended in boarding school because, you know, the already are _in _school.****The idea came to me last week(it was a Sunday) when first day of will start again and it was raining so heavy here.(I was hoping that classes would be suspended too, but no luck.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**~Lou**


	2. Prom Dresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or anything mentioned, all rights go to the creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: A Night to Remember by High School Musical cast.**

**Enjoy! This chapter is prompted by Cloudywithachanceofpeddie!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prom Dresses

How long has it been? How many stores have they already been to? How many more will they go to? The Anubis boys were waiting outside another girls dressing room at another different store. They had been at the mall for three hours; going through all the stores to find perfect outfits for everyone, mostly to match the boys' suits to the girls' dresses.

The problem was, the boys had already got their suits and ties on the first two stores that they went to, but the girls were still rummaging at dress racks or still at fitting rooms even after seven or eight more stores.

"Can't they just pick a dress." Eddie whispered to the other boys "Like the first one that caught their eye _should_ be the dress that they wear. Why does it even matter if matches _our_ clothes." They were standing, yet again, outside another dressing room while the girls changed to their dresses.

"Don't be so whinny, Slimeball." Patricia said from the other side of the door.

"How'd you even hear me?!" he exclaimed.

The other boys gave him a shrug while another voice came from another dressing room. It was Amber.

"We're just at the other side, Eddie" she said "not fifty yards away." Then Amber's dressing room door opened and revealed her in a two strapped Light Blue knee length frilly dress.

The boys stared at Amber. They all knew that she was beautiful but now, she was even more beautiful. _'If Amber was this beautiful,'_ the boys fancied._ 'how good will the others look when they come out'_. They all imagined how even more beautiful the girls will be.

"Well, what do you think?" Amber asked the boys.

"I... um... you- you look gorgeous!" Mick stuttered.

"I know that," she winked at Mick "but do you think this is the right dress to match your suit?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, regaining his calm "anything you wear will always be right for me."

"Nice..." Fabian murmured to his ear.

Then moments later the other Anubis girls walked out of their dressing rooms. Mara was in a Dark Blue tube dress that hangs just above her knees with ruffles at its ends. Nina was wearing a Blue dress, it goes all the way down to her toes with a slit on her right leg that shows her slim, smooth leg.

When the two girls came out Fabian's eyes went wide. As much as he hated to admit it, Fabian still wasn't sure who he liked more but right now, all he knows was that he _is _happy with Mara.

"You look great." Fabian said.

The two girls smiled at him and then stared at each other. Fabian held his breath and waited for what will the two girls do but then they looked away like nothing had happened. There wasn't really anything going on between them, they both just like to see Fabian all confused and dumbfounded. Nina had moved on and accepted that Fabian now liked Mara and Mara does too.

Mick and Eddie patted Fabian's shoulder as he let out his breath.

The theme of the ball was winter wonderland, since it was winter and it was a Thanksgiving/Christmas ball. So, most of them _were _wearing either Blue, White, Grey and/or Silver. Except... Willow. She was wearing a short Gold dress with beads and glitters everywhere and a black bow at the side.

No one really complained. There were some smirks and chuckles from the other boys and a small groan from Alfie. Though he really liked Willow, Alfie couldn't help but wonder why she was just so out of the ordinary. But then again, it was also one of the reasons why he liked her.

"Willow, the theme is winter wonderland. You're supposed to wear something winter-ish" Mara shook her head.

"I did wore a winter-ish dress, like two stores ago" she said innocently "but you said it was too winter-ish..."

"You were covered in Fur!"

KT put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Give it a rest Mara, beside Willow does look good in that dress." KT was wearing a sequenced Grey cocktail dress and a silk shawl.

"Don't I!" Willow cheered.

"Yes, you do." Alfie smiled at her.

Joy walked out of her dressing room in a White one-shoulder, pleated, below the knee dress. She bit her lip with her hands behind her.

"Hello there, Joy." Jerome wriggled his eyebrows.

Joy let out a sigh of relief. "So, you like it?"

"Couldn't be anymore perfect." He took her hand.

She gave him a smile and muttered "Thank you."

"Hey, wait where's Patricia?" Joy turned to the others. Everybody looked around to check where their redhead friend is.

"Yacker, where are you?" Eddie questioned.

No answer.

"Patricia?" Nina knocked at her dressing room door.

Shuffles were heard from the other side of the door. "What?" she scoffed.

"Well, aren't you going to show us your dress?" Joy asked.

"No!"

"Come on, Patricia." Eddie banged at the door.

"Yeah, you couldn't look that bad, Patty-" Jerome teased.

The door of Patricia's dressing room opened "Finish that sentence and I swear you wouldn't make it out of this store in one piece." she threatened.

Patricia expected that Jerome would answer her with a cheeky retort but nothing came. He just stared at her, just like the other Anubis boys. Eddie's mouth was even slightly open. While the other girls were just giving her proud smiles and happy nods. She didn't really know what was going on until she realized that she actually was in a dress. A mini, body fit Silver dress with a wide black waistband. There was nothing special about the dress, it was just a simple dress. Maybe a few pleats but nothing really out of the ordinary or special.

"Patricia, you..." Alfie muttered, clearly astounded by Patricia's appearance .

Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, he'd seen Patricia in many dresses but not like in this one; this one was different, the way she carried the dress and just her brilliant feisty glow made everything perfect. This might just be the best one she had worn. _'She is so hot!' _Eddie said to himself _'Good thing that you are mine.'_ at the corner of his eyes he could see the other boys staring at Patricia too. He couldn't really blame them for staring at _his _girlfriend because she was just so hot. The other girls also don't seem to mind that _their _boyfriends are staring at her, if anything they were even amused.

Patricia on the other hand, doesn't really feel comfortable at all the attention that was focused to her. So, she did what she knows best.

"Close your mouths!" She scowled.

That immediately broke that trance that the boys were in, well maybe except Eddie. He still stared at her when they discussed if they should get the dresses. "I'm pretty sure that if you weren't her boyfriend, she'd practically rip out your eyes for staring too much." Jerome said.

"Who cares," He smirked "if _that _is the last thing I see before I went blind or eyeless then I'm perfectly fine with it."

The other boys laughed and shook their heads at Eddie.

"So, will you get the dress?" they heard Joy ask Patricia.

"I don't know." She shrugged "What about you guys?"

"I know I will!" Willow squealed "right Alfie?"

"Of course, Babe." Alfie answered.

"We'll get the dress too." KT gestured at her's, Nina's and Amber's dresses.

"Mara? Joy?" Patricia gazed at them.

The two girls looked at their boyfriends. Fabian gave a small nod while Jerome took Joy's hand again and said "I like this dress but if you want to try on more then it's up to you." Alfie and Mick gave Jerome an alarming look but he dismissed it with re-assuring look.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Mara acknowledged Fabian's opinion.

"Me too." Joy added "And you?"

Patricia examined her dress "I don't know, maybe there are other dresses that I could try."

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed "No! You have to get this dress! I'll even buy it for you if I have to."

"And why is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." he scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed "You look so beautiful and hot in that dress and it's perfect for you." he said softly.

"I'm well aware of that." she said patting his cheek then headed back to her dressing room to change to her regular clothes. The other girls did the same as well.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he asked her but she slammed the door at his face.

"Yacker? Hey, come on!" Eddie knocked at the door "Patricia?"

Eventually, the Anubis girls came out of their dressing rooms and bought the dresses that they have picked. And as Eddie promised he bought the dress for Patricia.

"Well, let's get going." Amber said after they paid for the dresses "We still have to look for the right shoes and accessories."

The Anubis boys groaned as the girls dragged them out of the store and to next one.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So, did you like that? I hope you did 'cause I had fun writing this. This was prompted by Cloudywithachanceofpeddie (I probably have mention it before). Anyway, I apologize if the description of the dresses were a little bit obscure. I'm just not that really good at describing dresses(I've only ever been in to one prom and I'll be going to my second one next year.) so it just really depends on how you imagine the dresses.  
**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: I hope this did justice to how you would imagine it would turn out.**

**Leave me some reviews or maybe prompts and requests.**

**~Lou**


	3. First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Begin Again by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Date

"Okay, Mars, you ready?" Joy asked as she walked in to the room.

Mara turned to her "I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" KT asked her.

"I mean, you know..." Mara started fumbling with her make up kit.

"Don't!" Willow and Amber exclaimed- both had volunteered to do Mara's make up for her first official date with Fabian. At first she was unsure of it but the two had proved that they can make her look even more pretty. And even though, Amber roots for Fabina she had been really helpful the past few days in preparing for their date.

"Sorry," she whispered "I mean, this is our first official date and I just- I don't know. Like what am I supposed to say to-"

She was cut short when Nina entered the room. Mara avoided her eyes while the other girls looked uneasy to them.

"Don't worry," Nina smiled "I'm here to help."

The other Anubis girls sighed in relief as Nina and Mara hugged.

"Squee!" Willow screamed as she joined in at the hug of Mara and Nina.

"Group Hug!" Amber squealed.

And the rest of the girls joined their hug.

"Okay, okay," Joy pulled away from them "Let's get going. We, well Mara really, still have a date to go to."

"Make up time!" Amber said pushing Mara back to her seat.

For the rest of the time the Anubis girls talked about what Mara should wear and where will Fabian take her.

"Nina," Mara asked shyly "When you had your first date with Fabian... where-where did he take you?"

Nina laughed, she remembered their first date "Our first date wasn't exactly what you call a romantic first date. I don't think that was even considered a first date."

"Really?" Everyone urged her to tell the story.

"Well, it was actually the day after my "initiation"; the day where I went to the attic." Nina beamed at Patricia.

Patricia avoided her eyes. "I- I don't remember that..." she denied.

The other girls laughed at her.

"The night after my little trip to the attic, I told Fabian about what I saw and uh... he said he wanted to... accompany me? But the key to the attic was 'lost' right, Patricia? So we had to improvise and stuff..." Nina shrugged.

"Again, not guilty." Patricia raised her hands up innocently.

Nina rolled her eyes. "But yeah, that was it... I don't know where he'll take you but if you ask me, I think it would either be a Museum or a Library."

"Or an old movie house that shows 3 hours of boring documentaries." Joy said "Let's not talk about it." she added, seeing the other girls' eager look for her to tell the story.

"Oh, come on!" Patricia begged.

"We have to help Mara, guys." Joy snapped her fingers at them.

"Okay..."

An hour and a half later, they were finished.

"Well, how do I look?" Mara asked. She was wearing Red blouse, a Black skirt with a belt and ballet flats; it was simple but she never really was a fashion freak like Amber, so that was enough for her.

"Perfect!" Joy, KT, and Amber exclaimed. While the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's 7:27 you have 3 minutes to go down and meet Fabian and then we want you two to have fun." Patricia imitated Victor.

"What?! It's almost 7:30! I can't be late!" Mara got up from her chair, got her bag and then darted out of the room.

The other girls laughed at Mara as they follow her out of the room.

When Mara got down, she heard the door of Fabian and Mick's room open and then close. Then Fabian walked to the foot of the stairs. He smiled widely when he saw Mara go down the stairs.

He was wearing a gray unbuttoned polo over a plaid Blue shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You look perfect" he whispered to her as he help her down the stairs.

"You don't think I over dressed?" she blushed.

"No."

"Guys, it's 7:30!" Alfie teased them, poking his head out of Fabian's and Mick's room.

"Why is Alfie in your room?" she raised an eyebrow.

This time it was Fabian's turn to blush "Well, I uh... I needed a little help." he said.

"Chop, chop guys!" KT clapped her hands as she and the other girls crowd the balcony of the second floor. The rest of the Anubis residents looked at Mara and Fabian, motioning for them to get out of the house.

The two beamed at their friends then they walked out of the house.

* * *

There was a short silence between Mara and Fabian as they got farther away from Anubis house.

"So..." Mara muttered "Where will you take me?"

"Sorry? I didn't quite hear you..." Fabian smiled at her.

"I just- I wanted to know where will you take me..."

Fabian took her hand and said "It's a secret..." then he winked at her which made her blush again.

"Can't you at least give me a clue?" she pouted.

Fahian didn't answer, he just walked hand in hand with her.

A few minutes later, Mara saw faint glows of lights and carnival tunes.

"The carnival?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, but no." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Mara frowned. She really getting curious as to where Fabian will take her.

Fabian gripped her hand tightly and then dragged her to the carnival. Mara saw a lot of games and rides but they just walked passed them. "Aren't we gonna play some games?" she questioned as they passed a balloon dart game. She saw a cute little stuffed panda on the prizes, she wanted that.

"We can play any game you want later... but for now..." Fabian pushed her farther away from the carnival games until they were at a clearing behind the whole carnival.

"Fabian, what are we doing-" She broke off when she saw a table and two chairs opposite each other. It had candles in the middle of the table and two plates filled with food.

"Fabian..." Mara murmured, she was having trouble believing what was in front of her.

Fabian blushed "I had trouble where to take you... so..." he scratched the back of his head "I had a little help from the guys... and Jerome told me that you like romantic dinners-"

He was cut short when Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you." she whispered to his ear.

"Anything for you." he smiled.

Then he guided her to the table. He pulled the chair for her then after, he sat at the other side of the table.

For the rest of the night Mara and Fabian talked about their families and how hard it was to be a straight A student:

"They just always expect that have to do good in everything!"

"They always do!"

They talked about science theories, formulas, chemical reactions and other science stuff.

"Thank you again, Fabian. I don't know what else to say, I've been having a really hard time these days and you've always been there for me." Mara said when they finished eating.

He blushed again "Don't worry about it, I'll always be there for you."

"Now, come on." he stood up from his chair and walked to her "Let's go get that stuffed panda that you like."

"How did you know I liked that panda?" she laughed as he offered his hand to help her up.

"I saw you look at it earlier." then he dragged her back to the carnival.

After a few tries on the balloon dart game, Fabian finally manage to get hit the balloon with the panda prize on it.

"So, what can you say about my dart skills?" he asked as they walk back to the house. It was already 9:50, Trudy allowed them to be out until midnight but they decided to go home before curfew.

"Eh... It was okay." she taunted. She was clutching the panda tightly to her chest.

They both laughed.

"We should take the other to the carnival next time." Mara suggested "They'll like it there. Even Patricia and Eddie."

Fabian smirked "Yeah, even if they won't admit it."

There was a short silence then Fabian broke it.

"So, what's his name?" Fabian beamed at her.

Mara knitted her eyebrows together, finally she answered "Isaac."

"Isaac? Like Isaac Newton?" he grinned.

"Yeah!"

Then they entered the Anubis house, after they bid each other goodnight they both settled in their rooms. Everyone else was already asleep so, Mara decided that she'll just tell the story to the other girls the next day.

Fabian and Mara both fell asleep thinking about their date with Mara still holding on to Isaac the panda. Their first date was perfect- it was simple and fun.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! A Mabian one shot! Just to clear things up, I ship both Mabian and Fabina. I just got inspired by Taylor Swift's song Begin Again, 'cause the first time I heard it I immediately thought of Mabian and this is how it turned out to be. I hope you Mabian shippers like it and for Fabina shippers don't worry I can still do Fabina one shots so, no hate. Anyway, review. I'm also accepting prompts and requests for any ship that you fancy.**

** Thanks for your support and I hope you liked this one!**

**~Lou**


	4. The Right One

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Enjoy! This chapter is for FNRutterHoa.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Right One

"Ugh!" Fabian groaned as he fell, face forward to his bed.

"What's wrong, mate?" Mick asked, not bothering to take his eyes off his sports magazine.

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed "Try picking between two girls that you both like, that's what's wrong!"

Mick laughed "Just pick the one that you like!"

"Easy for you to say!" he glared "It's not like you've been there before."

"Actually, I have. Though not as bad as you've got it. You're really not that lucky in these things are you; first it was Nina and Joy, now it's Nina and Mara. Who's next, Amber and Willow? Oh no wait, that's Alfie problem!" Mick laughed even more.

Fabian chucked at pillow at Mick but he deflected it with the sports magazine that he was holding.

"But seriously, mate, how'd you even end up like this?" he asked, struggling to stifle his laugh.

"I... I-I don't know..." Fabian frowned "I mean when Nina left, Mara was the one there for me and now, Nina's back and I don't know what to feel about it..."

Mick chuckled lightly "Okay, take it easy, mate. We don't want you explode."

"Maybe it's actually better if I just blow up!"

"Still having girl troubles are we, lover boy?" another boy said.

Fabian turned his head towards the door. There he saw Jerome standing with a wide grin on his face. Behind him were Alfie and Eddie, who were also grinning at him.

"What's it to you?" Fabian snapped.

Jerome raised his hands up in surrender "Hey, we're only here because we could hear your screams from the other room and we want to help you."

"Wait, do we really want to help?" Alfie gave a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm... Nope!" Eddie smirked "We're here to just tell you that Mara and Nina will be waiting for you at the common room after curfew."

"What?! How?! Why?!" Fabian yelled.

The three boys laughed, even Mick gave a small chuckle as Fabian hid himself under his covers.

"Good luck, Fabian." Alfie commented as they walked away from the room.

"Oh and supper is all set too." Jerome called.

"Hey, come on, Fabian." Mick pulled the covers of off him "You still have a few hours to think about it. I'm sure you can sort this out. Now, come on let's have supper."

"Supper?! How can you think about supper?!" Fabian sat from his bed "I won't go! If I have to choose between starving to death and having a tensioned supper with two girls that I like with those three goofs and the rest of the house, then I'd rather starve!" Then he yanked the covers out of Mick hand and hid in it again.

Mick shook his head at his best friend "Whatever you say, mate" he said then went out of the room. Closing the door behind him as Fabian let out another exasperated sigh.

Supper came and Fabian still didn't come out of his room. But even if he wasn't there, there was still an uneasy silence. The rest of the Anubis residents stared at Mara and Nina as they had supper. Joy tried to keep the conversation cool and casual but the tension just keeps breaking in.

"Okay..." Amber announced "There's too much tension here, I'm gonna be in my room if you need me."

Then she stood up from her chair and went straight to the stairs. A few of them followed her lead and settled in their own rooms too. The only people that were left in the dinning area was: Mara, Nina, Joy, Jerome and Mick.

Joy sighed "Well, there's no point of us staying here. And it's almost curfew, so we should probably just go."

Jerome and Mick nodded in agreement. "Just try not to kill each other." Jerome smirked as they went out of the room.

Nina and Mara glared at Jerome but he didn't see it, as he, Mick and Joy already closed the door.

Silence fell again as Mara and Nina sat at the common room. They haven't talked to each other since Nina came back from America; not once did they ever talk about what was going on with their relationship to each other and to Fabian.

* * *

"Fabian!" Mick cried as he entered his and Fabian's room.

"What?" he huffed under his blanket.

"Mate, they're waiting for you at the common room." Mick yanked the covers away from Fabian "And I'm afraid that if you don't go there, like right now, then they'll probably kill each other and dump you at the same time."

"I don't want to!" he moaned, attempting to take the blanket off of Mick's hand.

Mick gripped the blanket tightly and said "Whether you want to or not. You have to go there before midnight comes."

"Do I really have to?"

"Well, if you still want to see the sunrise tomorrow then you will go." Mick snorted.

Fabian reluctantly raised himself up from his bed and then groaned "What happens if I don't pick the right one?!"

"Just go!" Mick pointed at the door.

Fabian dragged himself out of their room and into the common room but before he entered the common room, he stood at in front of the doors of the common room; he could see the silhouettes of Mara and Nina at the other side, they sat opposite each other.

"You can do this, Fabian." he murmured. Then he opened the doors to the common room.

Once the doors opened the two girls stood up from their chairs and gazed at Fabian.

"Right... uh, yeah..." he rubbed the side of his neck "I... uh..."

Then nothing. Silence was upon them, Fabian stopped murmuring and just looked down at his shoes.

He heard someone sigh, whether it was Mara or Nina he wasn't quite sure.

"Okay, I think we all know what it'll happen here... so, let's just get this over with." It was Mara.

She sounded so firm and mature, something Fabian had always admired and envied about her.

"Look, Fabian..." she continued "There's no point on us being here if you won't talk. Though, it's really obvious who you will choose, so I'm just going to go."

Fabian looked up at her "You do? Wait, what?" he choked out as Mara walk away from them.

"Mara, wait..." he grabbed Mara's hand, she stopped and looked at him dead in the eye. Instantly, he remembered that Nina was also in the room and her let go of Mara hand "I... um, I just- let's talk about this first..." he trailed off.

_"We _don't need to talk, Fabian" Mara shook her head "but you _two_ need to." she gestured to Nina and him.

Then Mara walked out of the room leaving him and Nina all alone in the common room.

Silence fell, Nina was gazing at Fabian but Fabian avoided her eyes- he would pay for anything just to get out of this situation right now. As much as he like challenges, these kind of challenges weren't his expertise.

"You know," Nina started "if you don't want me here, I could go."

Fabian stared her _'Move, Fabian! Move!' _but he couldn't, he couldn't move his feet or his hands- not even his mouth.

"Fabian," she sighed "you should go... chase after Mara." she looked down at her feet. She tried her hardest to stop the tears in her eyes to fall down but she has been holding it for too long and she was really tired. She couldn't hold it anymore.

Slowly, Fabian walked to Nina and hugged her. "I'm sorry..." he whispered to her ear. He heard her sniffle as she hugged him back "I don't want to chase Mara... I want to be with you..." he soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Really?" she asked, pulling away from him to look at him directly in the eye.

Fabian wiped the tears out of her cheek with his thumb "Really." he said before crashing his lips to hers.

"I love you." he muttered when they pulled away.

"I love you too." she smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! That's it! I'm sorry if it took AGES for me upload this, especially to FNRutterHoa. I know this is not exactly what you asked for but I was having writer's block (like a lot) and I got distracted 'cause I'm also watching the FIBA Asia Championship in which my country, the Philippines, is participating in the championship. But I hope you guys, especially you Fabina shipper out there, like this! Personally, I think this is not my best. I also have another Fabina one-shot (which is also a prompt) that will be coming in a few day(I think, I hope so). Oh, yeah and there was also no "Song of the Chapter" because I couldn't think of any either.(stupid writer's block!)  
**

**FNRutterHoa: I hope you like this. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes and I know it's not exactly what you asked for but I'm kinda having trouble thinking for something in this fic. SORRY. :)**

**P.S. We lost to Iran but it's okay we can still compete for the FIBA World Championship next year 'cause we placed 2nd.  
To my Iranian readers congrats! It was a good game.  
**

**Anyway, leave reviews and prompts, thanks for your patience and support. Also what do you think about this chapter? And for those who have been waiting for the next chapter of my AU fic The Game Makers (TGM) it's already uploaded!**

**~Lou**


	5. Summer Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls.**

**Enjoy! This chapter is for FabianRutterFan.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Summer Time.

"Okay, you can do this, Fabian..." he muttered to himself as he stood in front porch of Nina's flat. It had been a year since he'd seen her and they haven't had a good communication either. He also didn't told Nina that he was coming; he's not even sure if the address that Eddie gave him was the correct one.

Fabian positioned his hand to knock on the door but before his knuckles could touch the wood, the door opened and revealed a Dirty Blonde haired girl "Hi..." Fabian stared at her. He never realized how much he missed Nina until he saw her up close.

Without warning he wrapped her around his arms and whispered "I missed you so much."

Nina was surprised by what faced her when she opened the door. It was Fabian but she just couldn't believe it. Fabian. Fabian was there and he was hugging her tightly but she didn't hug back; her mind couldn't process anything, so she couldn't react to Fabian. She just wanted a cup or two of coffee(since she'll be studying for her college entrance exams) from the Coffee shop around the block but she didn't expect Fabian to be at her front porch.

When they pulled away, Nina stared at Fabian for a few moments before she whispered "Fabian... how- what? why- why are you here?" she gasped.

Fabian smiled at her " Well, I uh... I will spend my summer here and I... I asked Eddie for your address and luckily enough Cleveland is only a 2 hours away from Detroit. So, I borrowed my uncle's car" he pointed at the car behind him "and drove here. I hope you didn't mind that I asked -well begged, really- for your address to Eddie." he rubbed the side of his neck.

"Of- of course not." she blushed "I- I didn't know you could drive." she smiled at him. It was true, the last time they had seen each other was last summer and at that time he didn't even have a learner's permit.

"Well, I um... I got it last Christmas." he replied. He kept looking at her lips and then at her eyes; he wanted so badly to kiss her but he couldn't do that, seeing as they still haven't talked about what is their _current_ status in their relationship (they did broke up last summer) and hugging her was enough to say that he had crossed in the line of friendship. So for short he didn't kiss her.

There was silence before Fabian spoke up again "So... um, we are you going?" he rocked his feet back and forth, looking around trying to avoid her eyes. He was afraid that if he looked at her longer he might suddenly kiss and she would be mad at him "Maybe I could, you know, drive there- to where you're going..."

"Oh, I'm just going to the Coffee shop around the block, so I could just walk there" Nina said "but... if you would like, you could come with me." she smiled again "and maybe we could... catch up?"

Nina closed the door and started to go down the stairs of the front porch "Oh, right uh... yeah, let's- let's have coffee..." Fabian followed her to the sidewalk.

"So... what have you been up to this past year?" Nina sparked up a conversation as they walk to the Coffee shop. The sidewalk wasn't wide so when they walked they kept on brushing shoulders with each other.

"Well, there's nothing much going on with me..." he looked down at his feet "I mean, you know, just the usual. School, study, sometimes the rest of Anubis meet up. Have a little catch up." he said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we never seem to be complete. Usually, there's always one or two missing when we meet." he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, how are the others?" she asked.

"Well, everybody's doing fine." he informed her "Alfie and Willow got into the same school. Jerome will go to Aston at Birmingham. Mara is on Oxford. Joy's going to Cambridge and they say that Patricia is actually going to Leeds Law, which _really_ surprised us all." he laughed.

Nina laughed too "Yeah, I've heard of that. Eddie texted me the other day about it." she stifled a laugh "And what about you?"

Fabian looked at Nina "Me?" he frowned "What about me?"

Nina shook her head in amusement "Where will you go to? I'm sure you've already _chosen_ one right?"

Silence dawned on them after Nina spoke. She didn't intend to say the word as the way the used to refer to it before but it just came out of her. Luckily, the were spared when they reached the Coffee shop.

"We're, uh... we're here." Nina changed the subject. She saw how broken Fabian had looked when she spoke. And it broke her heart that he was looking so broken but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Welcome, Ma'am. Sir." the lady at the counter greeted "What is your order?"

"Oh, I'll uh... I'll just have coffee." Nina said "Fabian?" she looked at him.

"Cappuccino." he stated.

The lady smiled at them "Okay, one coffee and one cappuccino, coming right up! Please take a seat and we'll just bring you your order in a few minutes." she gestured for Nina and Fabian to sit at one of the tables "Or will it be take out?" the lady asked.

We'll just take it out." Nina replied "Let's just take it out, yeah? Let's have a walk." she smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure." Fabian responded but still did not look at her in the eye. They paid for their drink then they waited at the side of the counter of the shop.

A few minutes later, the woman appeared beside to their side with a paper bag in her hand. "One coffee and cappuccino for the lovely couple!" she smiled at them.

Fabian and Nina looked at each other awkwardly when the woman called them a couple.

"Oh, we're- we're not a..." Nina waved her hands frantically.

"Yeah, no. We're um... just, you know..." Fabian nodded in embarrassment.

The lady pouted "Really?" she examined them "Well, I think that you two would make a lovely couple! Enjoy your drinks!" she waved goodbye then went back to her station at the counter.

Fabian took the paper bag and then they walked out of the Coffee shop.

He handed her the cup of coffee while he held on to his cup of cappuccino. Silence was upon them as they walked; not knowing where they will go, they just walked off and let their feet guide them.

"UCL..." Fabian muttered as they walk towards an empty field.

"What?"

Fabian finally looked at Nina "You asked where I would go to college, right? And my answer is UCL- University College of London." he replied.

"Really and what will you take up?" Nina raised an eyebrow. At least now Fabian was opening up to her again.

"I don't really know yet. Most likely I'll go to the Institute of Neurology or Archaeology, but it's not final 'cause I've got another option for the school that I want to go to..." he said.

"Really? and where is that?" she asked. It was just out of curiosity but she thought that she sounded too pushy and clingy. Though he thought other wise, he really liked that she was asking him.

"Well," Fabian blushed "I don't know if you've heard of this school but it's uh... It's um... it's NDC..." he gave her a hopeful smile.

Nina frowned, looking down at her cup of coffee. "NDC?" she has heard of that school before. She just couldn't remember where. Then it hit her- NDC was a college in Ohio! Notre Dame College "But that's a college here! In America!" she gasped.

"Yeah, exactly..." he smiled at her surprised expression.

"But- but why?" she still couldn't believe that there's a chance that Fabian will live in the same state as her. And that's enough for her; maybe they're not in the same school but at least they we're close to each other, not a million miles away. "I mean, NDC is a good school but UCL is much more close to you and it's in England!" she defended, still not wanting to sound so clingy "And NDC is in America."

Fabian laughed, as much as he was confused about their relationship, it was pretty obvious that they still liked each other(he learned that from Jerome ages ago- Yes, Jerome!) "It's pretty obvious Nina." he looked at her, a smirk plastered to his face.

Nina stared at him for a second "Be-because of me?" she asked.

Fabian smiled at her, still struggling to hold his laughter "What'd you think? Of course it's because of you!" he exclaimed, a few drops of cappuccino spilling onto his shirt.

"But wait..." Nina said "what will happen after that? I mean, what happens to us?" they threw their half empty cups to the trash can. Then they walked back to Nina's flat.

Fabian looked down again, a small grin forming on his lips "Well, I thought that maybe, you know, maybe now that we're only half an hour away from each other" he scratched his head "then we could have 'us' another go?"

Nina didn't answer, she just stared at the nothingness in front of her, smiling to herself. Which made Fabian a little worried- what if she didn't like him anymore. What if she already have a boyfriend and she just want's to be friends?

"Nina?" he glanced at her worriedly but she just kept smiling.

They reached Nina's flat but still she hasn't answered his question so Fabian asked again "Nina, do you think that we could have 'us' another try?" he asked again.

Nina's smile widened (if it were possible) "That depends..." she answered as brought out her key to unlock the door to her flat.

"Really? On what?" Fabian replied, raising an eyebrow. They entered her flat and she led him to the small common room. She removed the scattered books and papers on the couch and they sat down.

"If you help me study for my entrance exams" she scooted closer to him "_and _you buy us another cup of coffee..." she grinned.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "Then the answer's an easy yes!" he pecked her cheek "But I won't buy you another coffee..." he smirked.

Nina pouted but rested her head on his chest "I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too." he said as he smelled her hair. He missed everything about her- her smell, her laugh, her touch. And now, now that she was in his arms again, he won't let go of her ever again.

For the rest of the day, Nina and Fabian talked, gave each other Egyptian mythology quizzes, drank coffee even more coffee (Fabian still bought coffee for the two of them) with each other at Nina's flat. They even called Amber to tell her that they were back together again. To put it simple, they never did study for Nina's exam that day but it was okay. Since Fabian will stay at America for the rest of the summer and maybe even stay at America for good when they go to college. They'll have plenty of time to study for the rest of the summer.

But that didn't bother either of them because right now, they only enjoyed each others company. And that was enough for them, to be in their own world and not care about what other people might say and what will be of their future because they know that they will always have each other, no matter what happens.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I love this one sooooo much! I hope you guys like this one! This is a little cute fluffy Fabina fic that FabianRutterFan prompted me. I hope you've enjoyed it just as much as Nina and Fabian enjoyed each other's company! Hahahahaha! Also about those schools that I mentioned I only googled them so I don't exactly know what those schools are like. **

**Oh my! I've posted two one-shots and another chapter for TGM in about a week! That must mean that my schedule is finally getting less busy! Which means that I could upload more one shots and other fics! **

**Anyway, I still got plenty more of one shots in mind but if you would like me to make one for you then I'd be absolutely delighted to write you one! Just give me a PM or leave me a review and prompt me a little something so that I can write one for you! It could be about any ship but you have me specifications if it's not my OTP or if I don't ship it. But I promise I will still do my best to make that fic as good as possible.**

**FabianRutterFan: I hope I gave justice to what you have in mind when you prompted me this. I know it's not the exact thing that you asked about but this is what I came up with so I really hope that you like it! =)))))))**

**P.S. If haven't my other fics I strongly suggest that you read my The Game Makers fic (TGM) it's an AU HoA fic and multi-ship fic with a lot of conflicts and stuff. If you want a Peddie story then you should read my Maroon 5 based album/song fic "Songs About Peddie". I'm currently making the 3rd chapter for both fics. (Oh Gosh! I just realized that I'm shamlessly promoting myself to you guys! hahahahaha! I hope you're not ticked off about this) =DDDDD**

**~Lou**


	6. Make You Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5.**

**Enjoy! ****This chapter is for Peddieismylife.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Make You Happy.

**~Eddie~**

It has been 3 years since Yacker and I broke up, that was also the last time I saw her. I know, 3 years but I can still remember it very clearly. Before you ask, _I_ didn't do anything. So, what happened then? Well, college happened, the rest was history after that. I was going to Yale in Connecticut and she was going Leeds Law back in England.

It wasn't an easy break up. She yelled and screamed at me; blamed me for going to a University at America. Typical Yacker really, but it still hurt whenever I remember that moment, all I could do was receive her effortless punches and her broken screams. Then after that, she told me she didn't like me anymore. I knew at that time it wasn't true but the way she said it was just so sad and I couldn't help but think that what if she really didn't like me anymore?

But that was all behind me now because now I'm standing in front of a flat near Leeds Law. I've had a hard time figuring out where Yacker lives- Jerome certainly made sure of that. I know, I should've just asked Joy for Patricia's address but if I asked her, she'll ask me a lot of questions which might lead to certain things I don't want to talk about.

_'Okay, stop blabbing, Eddie' _I thought, sighing as I walk closer to the door. Then I pushed the button with the name Williamson and Pierce. Pierce? Wait, what? Pierce? Does that mean that she already has a boyfriend?! _'Relax, Eddie, no one mentioned that she has a boyfriend. Not Joy or Amber.' _I calmed myself down _'Maybe he or she, is just a roommate.'_

There was no answer so I buzzed the doorbell again. This time, I heard a few shuffles from the other side and then the door opened. A boy with curtained Blonde hair poked his head out of the door. "Hello, there. What can I do for you?" he greeted me.

My blood boiled as he flashed me his smile _'This must be Pierce.'_ My mind told me to punch him in the face but I didn't. I have to be rational.

"Hi," I said through gritted teeth "I'm looking for Patricia Williamson. She does live here, right?" I questioned.

The boy nodded "She does. But can you give me second." he held his finger to me then he retreated his head back to inside of the room. "Meg," he shouted "There's a boy outside looking for Patricia!"

"Really?" the girl called Meg squealed. I winced, Patricia must be really annoyed by her. Then the door opened again, this time it there were two figures standing arm in arm in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Megan Pierce. You can call me Meg." the girl with blonde hair said "And this is Mike, my boyfriend. It's nice to meet you... uh?"

Relief came to me when Meg told me that 'Mike' was his boyfriend. At least there's still a chance that Yacker is still single. "Eddie." I told her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Eddie." she smiled at me "So, you're looking for Patricia?"

I nodded.

She gave me a small pout "Well, um... Patricia's not here today. Sorry Eddie, I don't know where she went but if you would like I could tell her you dropped by and maybe she'll give you a call."

"Uh, oh no, don't tell her I came." I shook my head "I uh, I just..." I trailed off, I didn't know what else to say.

Meg giggled at me "Are you her boyfriend?" she squeaked.

"Meg." Mike sighed and gave her a look but she didn't seem to notice it.

I felt my cheeks flush when she asked the question "Well, uh... I, uh... no." I grimaced "I mean, I used to be."

"Oh, so you're her ex." she frowned at me "She never mentioned to me that she had an ex." she said matter of factly.

"Meg. I think this is not our concern. I'm sorry, Eddie." Mike gave me an apologetic look.

She never mentioned that she had an ex?! That really hurt me. Wow, Yacker you really made sure you forget me don't you? "It's okay," I dismissed Mike's apology "We broke up like... 3 years ago. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi to her but turns out she's not here. So, though luck." I force a smile, looking down at my shoes.

"Oh, oh, Eddie look!" Meg pointed behind me "There she is! There's Patricia!"

I stiffened when Meg pointed behind me, could she really be there?

* * *

**~Patricia~**

I was walking back to my flat when I heard my name being shouted by my noisy but caring roommate. I wanted to get out of the flat since Meg's boyfriend, Mike, is visiting today and I didn't want to watch them be all couple-y and stuff. But I was getting really tired walking and having no exact destination to go, so I decided to go back to my flat. Maybe I'll just lock myself up in my room and review.

"...There's Patricia!" I heard Meg squeal. _'Who is she talking to now?!'_ I sighed.

Then I looked at the front of my flat. I was a a few meters away from it but I could see Meg and Mike standing by the door talking to a Blonde guy. I didn't see his face 'cause he had his back against me. I rolled my eyes at Meg. I couldn't help but think that I knew that boy Meg and Mike were talking to, the way stood seemed familiar to me.

As I got closer to our flat, the boy turned around and I recognized him- it was Eddie! The same Eddie that I broke up with 3 years ago. _'Oh great! What do I do now?! I can't just back down now.'_ I thought _'Okay, Trixie it's time to face you fears.'__  
_

"Hey, Meg! Mike!" I waved at them, faking a smile. God, he still looks so perfect. Why did I ever broke up with him?! Patricia, you're such an idiot!

I stopped at the foot of the stairs of our flat.

"Oh, Patricia, Eddie here is looking for you." Meg raised an eyebrow at me. I saw Eddie staring at me with his mesmerizing Dark Green eyes.

"Who?" that seem to snap Eddie out of his daydream. He frowned at me.

"Really, Yacker?!" he said "You forgot me already? It's only been 3 years! It's me, Eddie! Eddie Krueger." He seemed really mad. Maybe, I took the bitterness way too much. But I couldn't take that back now; I'd already said, I have to stay true to what I said. 'Yacker.' I really missed his voice, especially when he called me Yacker. I didn't really do a good job on keeping the one that I love didn't I?

I knitted my eyebrows together and acted as if I tried to remember who he was "Krueger? That's a funny surname you've got there." I smiled at him.

"Ugh! Patricia, it's me Eddie Miller! We went to the same school in high school!" he exclaimed, eyeing me. He was looking for somesort of hint that I actually remember him.

"Um... I think we better go back inside..." I heard Mike excused himself and pushed Meg inside our flat.

"But Mike-" Meg's voice was drowned when Mike slammed the door shut.

There was a deafening silence when we were left all alone outside my flat. I avoided Eddie's gaze, I didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Come on, Yacker drop the act." he said, walking down the stairs so that he was level with me "Meg and Mike aren't here anymore. I know you still remember me."

"How sure are you?"

Eddie held my hand but I pulled away, I didn't want to but I have to. He looked really sad when I pulled away from him. I really hated myself from doing that to Eddie but it's all I could do to not let myself look fragile again.

* * *

**~Eddie~**

When Yacker pulled away, I knew that she really didn't want to see me and that hurt. But I couldn't do anything else about that. I sighed "Okay, I'm sorry. But I know you remember me, whether you admit it or not."

"Okay, you know what, you're right." she scowled at me "I do remember you but I don't want to! I hate seeing you! Why are you even here?"

That just broke my heart. It's even worse than her not remembering me. She really wanted to forget me.

"Right, yeah... I uh, I came here to..." I started but I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't just say that I wanted to be back together with her because she clearly doesn't want to. "I just wanted to know why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" she answered my question with a question.

"Why you broke up with me."

"You know why. I don't need to explain myself again."

"No. That's not your reason. I know it's not. You're better than that, Patricia."

She closed her eyes and sighed "There's no reason. I just didn't like you anymore."

I grit my teeth together, she just wouldn't stop lying to me! "No! You're lying, I know you broke up with me 'cause you couldn't handle the pressure of having a Long Distance Relationship with me! You _gave_ up! _You_ gave up on _us!__"_

"Yeah, _I_ gave up on us! Everyone knows that I am a let down! You already know that that is my reason!" She snapped "Now why are you here?!"

I opened my mouth but no words came to me. "Eddie why are here?!" she asked again.

I still didn't answer. I guess that really ticked her off. She groaned and then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the flat so that we couldn't get anymore attention from the other passersby.

"For the last time, why are you here?"

"I- I'm here 'cause I wanted to..." I trailed off.

"To what?"

"To get back together with you! There, I still want to us to be together! But it seems that you don't want to, so I better just go." then I started to leave.

* * *

**~Patricia~**

I couldn't believe it! He still wanted to get back together with me after all this years! Even after what I did he still wants to be with me. But then he started to leave and I couldn't let him slide away from me again so I stopped him- I grabbed his hand.

"What did you say?" I asked him. I heard what he said but I just wanted -needed- to hear it again to believe it.

He looked down at our hands "Nothing. I- I said... that I still like you and that I wanted to get back together with you." he said, slightly embarrassed "But if you don't want to then I'll just go. Let's just forget about it."

"No-" but then I caught myself, I couldn't give in that easily; I've built back my walls for the last 3 years and tried to erase my mistakes, I wouldn't just ruin what I've work hard for so easily. "I mean, so... what it took you 3 years to figure it out that you still liked me?" I scoffed at him. It was true, if he really did like (or love) me then he would've been here for the last 2 or 3 years.

"What?" he pouted at me.

"Well, it sure took you long to come back." I stated "It's been 3 years, Doofus! What if I already liked someone else and you're too late?"

"Well, do you?"

I felt my cheeks burn as I avoided his gaze "N-no." I mumble, playing with my nails.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said?" he smirked at me. I'm screwed now, he knows the truth now and I know he won't stop teasing me about this. I couldn't let him do that to me, I need to turn things around again.

I straightened up and stopped playing with my nails "Yeah, I still don't have a boyfriend." I proudly say to him "Happy?"

"Happy?" he frowned and looked down again "Why would I be happy? I've never been happy ever since that day."

"Really?" my force field was beginning to collapse again "Then why didn't you come back right away?"

He looked at me. I tried to read what he was thinking but I couldn't; he just looked at me blankly, like he didn't understand a single word the I had said to him.

* * *

**~Eddie~**

"...Why didn't you come back right away?" she asked me. At that moment I knew I just have to be honest with her. I have to tell her why I did what I did.

I sighed, still not tearing my gaze away from her "Look, Patricia, I really really like- no, I love you. I really do. I never got over our break up because it wasn't fair. Not for you or me." I started "We didn't have the chance to work things out. I've thought of coming after you when we graduated but then I remembered what you told me... you told me that you never want to see me again, that you always hated me. I knew you didn't really hate me but- but..." I trailed off.

"But what?" she said. The way she said it was so comforting, yet somehow it still sounded a little worried.

"But I thought that if you really didn't want to see me, if that would make you happy then I would do it for you. I didn't comeback right away because I couldn't bare the thought of you suffering because of me. I couldn't imagine you hurting because I was here. I don't know if I'm making any sense or if you understand what I'm trying to say but if you're happy then I'm happy. Though right now, I don't think either of us is happy."

Then silence. She didn't respond to what I said, she just stared at me with her piercing Grey eyes. That killed me so much inside. Why can't she say something to me?! I poured my heart out to what I said. I meant every single thing. All I'm asking for her was to respond.

I held her shoulders "Patricia? Patricia say something." I give her a little shake. Then suddenly I felt her inch closer to me and then she wrapped her arms around me. She started sobbing on my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Eddie." she mumbled to me, still crying."I didn't mean to hurt you but- but I just couldn't... I couldn't-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I hated seeing her cry so I stopped her "Hey, come on, it's okay." I said with as much soothing voice that I could muster while rubbing circles on her back "You don't have to say sorry." I continued "I understand. If anything I should be the one saying sorry."

She pulled away from me, "Why?" she asked.

I wiped the tears on her cheeks with my thumb. I really hated myself for letting her cry "Why? Because I was the one who gave up. I let us down both, I was a coward. I knew that it would be hard for us to have a Long Distance Relationship, especially for you. And I was a coward for not telling you that I love you and that I don't want to go away."

"You're not a coward." she sniffled "You saved the world, like, 2 times."

I cupped her face with my hands and shook my head, she always says that when she wants me to feel better about myself "That was different. What good would it be for me to save the world if I don't have the strength to keep you? I could save the world many times but I would give up everything just to be with you again." as I talk I inch my face closer to hers. I didn't know what would happen if I did it, I was just taking chances. Maybe what I had said changed her mind.

* * *

**~Patricia~**

Everything Eddie said made me feel even more angry at myself. He did all those things for me, he stayed away because I told him something I didn't even mean. When he cupped my face with his hands, I let my force field completely go down. There's no point for me to keep resisting him- he was all I wanted all my life, anyway.

"I love you too. I really do." I whispered before our lips crashed together. He seemed surprised that I kissed back when he crashed his lips to mine.

I missed his touch so much. It had been 3 years since we last had a moment like this, yet out lips still melded together perfectly. I didn't want to pull away but we needed to catch our breath.

"I feel like I could save the world again." he smirked at me.

I let out a small chuckle "Don't be so cocky." then I pinched his cheek (which made him pouted at me). "You look so cute when you pout." I added.

His pout turned into a frown "Okay, whoa, no." he stated firmly "I am not cute."

I laughed again, feeling all my frustration and worries lift from my shoulders "Yes you are. You're like a cute little puppy." I teased him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then I dragged him back to our flat.

"That's all I get? A peck on the lips and a comparison to a _cute little puppy_?" he said "Yacker, I didn't come all the way to Leeds from Connecticut just to get _that_."

"We're back together aren't we?" I rolled my eyes at him "Isn't that what you came here for?"

* * *

**~Eddie~**

I grinned at Patricia. She just said that we _are_ back together- I know that was pretty obvious but still, it came directly from her mouth. Us kissing was enough for me but for Patricia to say it herself was even better.

"So we _are_ back together?" I grinned even wider.

"Well, what do you think, Doofus!" she laughed, as we reach the front of her flat.

We climb up the stairs to the porch and stopped at the porch of her flat. "Okay, what now?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows.

She winked at me "Well, you can meet my friends." then we headed inside her flat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Yay! That was my Peddie one shot which is promted by Peddieismylife. I really enjoyed writting this! Thanks so much for all of your support! I really hope all you Peddie shippers out there like this one! This was also inspired my Maroon 5's "The Man Who Never Lied" which is why it's also the song of the chapter. I really think that the song fits this fic so much! The only difference is that this story has a happy ending.**

**Peddieismylife: I really hope I didn't disappoint you. I really tried my best to make this fic good. I hope you like it! :)**

**Anyway, I'm still accepting prompts. It can be any ship, so long as you give me a not so vague description of the prompt(especially if I don't ship it.) I really hope you enjoyed reading this! This is my first point of view that's not on the 3rd person. I really hope that Patricia and Eddie's character were not out of place. So yeah...**

**P.S. Peddie is just sooooooo cute! They're like my OTP of all time in the HoA series! And also, I wouldn't be able to be active for a week or two 'cause I will have my 1st Trimester exam. I'll be busy stuDYING.**

**~Lou**


	7. SitC

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Good Time cover by Alex Goot and Against the Current (Original by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7: SitC.

Joy rushed to the common room, carrying a package of t-shirts, wristbands, and lifescouts badges. "Ah!" she squealed "Girls, the SitC tickets and merch are here!"

The other Anubis girls screamed in excitement("Squee!" Willow had exclaimed) and jump to their feet, running to Joy while the boys covered their ears as the screams of the girls deafened their eardrums and rolled their eyes.

"SitC?" Trudy asked the girls but they didn't hear her; they were too busy fawning over the tickets and the merchandise. The housemother looked at the boys for answers.

"SitC or Summer in the City" Jerome started explaining "is this massive gathering of 'Youtubers' in London."

"Where the fans and content creators of the YouTube community interact and have fun and all that stuff" Eddie continued.

"And fortunately the girls managed to get 2 tickets for each of them." Mick added "But unfortunately, we have to come with them."

"Oh..." Trudy knitted her brows together, she did not understand a single word they said but she waved it off. She knew that it was what kids of today talk about- all their internet talk and what not. Then she retreated back to the kitchen. "Is that why they asked permission for Victor to go to London on the 17th and 18th?" she called again from the kitchen.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alfie answered.

"Boys, get over here." Amber commanded them.

The boys lazily walked to the girls and groaned "What?"

"SitC will be this Saturday and Sunday on the 17th and 18th," Nina said "Of course all of you will come with us."

"And we want you all to be ready for it." Patricia continued "Since it will be one tiring weekend, we don't want you whining to us."

"Okay, so?" Jerome shrugged. It really irritated him and the other boys too, that the girls get all bossy and whinny at the same time with them when it comes to their precious Youtubers.

KT rolled her eyes "So, we want you to pack your things early on and be prepared."

"Is that it? That's all you wanted to say to us?" Eddie questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Patricia imitated Alfie and teasing the other boys. They could've just told them that with the boys still sitting comfortably at the couch but they intentionally made them stand up just to annoy them.

The girls laughed while the boys grunted and walked back to their seats.

* * *

**On the morning of 17th...**

The boys hurried out of their rooms, carrying backpacks with them. As expected they only packed their things when they got up on the morning of 17th. They didn't really think that it was necessary for them to actually pack anything, since they will most likely just stay at one place the whole time of the gathering anyway.

"Boys! Hurry up!" Mara called to them.

"Yeah, the cab is already here!" Nina added.

The rushed outside the house with Trudy accompanying them "Okay, lovelies, be sure to be back before midnight on the 18th" she said, handing each resident a lunch bag full of sandwiches and snacks.

"Yes, Trudy."

"Remember, always stick together and be careful" Trudy added as the two cabs drove away.

They got two cabs- the first one's passengers were: Nina, Fabian, Mick, Amber, Mara, Alfie and the other one: Willow, KT, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie and Joy- the cabs brought them to the Tube or the Subway, as Eddie argued with Patricia(it was really a long ride for the ones they shared the cab with) where it will then take them to the Alexandra Palace Station, then from the station, they will walk to the Alexandra Palace, the venue of the gathering.

"Ugh, how many more minutes before we get there?!" Eddie huffed, crossing his arms and sinking even lower to his chair. They had been on the train for almost 2 hours.

"Be patient, Weasel." Patricia scowled "We'll get there in a few minutes. Our station is the next one."

"Okay, just calm down, Trish" Joy said "You don't want to get all snappy when you finally meet PJ don't you?"

"You right." Patricia let out a small girly squeal. Which made the boys gape at her. Patricia never squeals, _never_.

A few more minute later, they arrived at the Alexandra Palace Station and they got out immediately. Then they quickly walked to Alexandra Palace. They arrived there at 10:25 and already, there were already a lot of fans (mostly girls) queuing up the entrance of the venue. They queued themselves with the other fans and waited to be admitted inside, and at exactly 11 am they were admitted inside the Palace.

"Okay, boys," Mara said "here's there schedule for today's events and also a map of the palace, so you won't get all lost." she handed them each a paper. On one side was the schedule and the other was the map.

"You can go wherever you want." Amber added.

Willow pointed at the Palace Suite room "There's a gaming discussion thingy there at 12 noon." she informed them "I heard that they'll be launching the Disney Infinitive video game there."

"Great, that's really what I came here for!" Jerome remarked, every word dripping with sarcasm "To see a Disney game be launched!"

The girls rolled their eyes at him "Whatever." KT shot back.

"We'll go to the meet and greet booths." Joy said "Dan and Phil will be there! Jim Chapman and Joe Sugg will also be there!" she squealed to the girls. They squealed back.

"But I have to go to Panorama room at 12" Patricia replied "because PJ will be there."

Amber nodded in agreement "Yeah, me too. Jack and Finn will be at the meet and greet booth 1 in 12 too."

"Really?!" Nina grinned widely.

"Yes!"

Mara pointed at the room next to the meet and greet booths "There's also an open mic room there. You can meet a lot of other Youtubers there."

"Okay, so us girls will go to meet and greet 4, then we'll separate at 12. And you boys could go wherever you want to go; we'll meet back here in a few hours and then we'll go to the mainstage to watch the 'Becoming YouTube' panel. Just text us if anything happens" Joy said then she and the rest of the girls departed for the meet and greet panels.

The boys watched as the girls get washed away with other girls. The girls perfectly blended in with most of the crowd, who were wearing SitC t-shirts and, or other Youtubers' t-shirts. They girls also bought t-shirts and other 'merchs' for the boys but they just kept it in their bags.

"So, where do we start?" Fabians asked the others.

"Well, they suggested that we go to Palace Suite room, so why don't we go and check it out?" Alfie suggested.

The other boys shrugged "I'm okay with that." Eddie said.

And with that, the boys headed to the Palace Suite. There were already a lot of people inside the room when they got there, but luckily, there were still a few spare seats at the back of the room. So, the boys sat there. They didn't exactly follow everything that was being discussed about gaming and their channels- sure, they play video games but they never planned on making a YouTube channel about it- nevertheless, they still stayed there because they had no other place to go to.

* * *

**Over at the Meet & Greet Booths...**

"Hey guys, Amber and I will go to booth 3, yeah?" Nina said as they entered the hall "Jim and Joe is there and then at noon we'll be over at Jack and Finn's booth."

"No problem." Willow answered "The rest of us will be at Dan and Phil's booth."

Amber and Nina queued up at the third booth which was starting to lengthen as fans come over, while then the rest of the girls queued up at panel 4. The fourth panel was packed with a lot of fans waiting to meet Dan Howell or Danisnotonfire on YouTube and Phil Lester also known as AmazingPhil.

"I'm so excited!" KT giggled "I'm finally going to meet Dan and Phil! I've waited so long for this!"

"I know! I've been watching them for like 2, 3 years now!" Mara grinned. Most of them are big fans of Dan and Phil, as well as Charlie, Alex, Carrie, Bing, Tom, Chris and many other more Youtubers.

"Ugh!" Patricia groaned "How many more minutes do you think it will take before we meet them!" they standing in line for a good 20 minutes and they were only a few steps away from meeting Dan and Phil but it was also already 11:47 and Patricia needs to be at Panorama room by 12 noon if she wants to see PJ Liguori early on.

Joy patter her shoulder "Be patient Trix." she said "We're almost there. Only a few more minutes yeah? I promise by 11:55 you're already on Panorama room." she held her hand up and promised her.

By 11:50 the girls were already at the front of the queue of Dan and Phil's meet and greet.

"Squee!" Willow exclaimed "We're finally here! Hi!" she waved at Dan and Phil, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hi!" Dan said.

"Yes, hello." Phil greeted them "First of all we want to thank you so much for coming here!"

Joy giggled to the other girls "Ah! Oh my gosh I can't believe we're talking to Dan and Phil! Hi I'm Joy!"

The two Youtubers laughed " Okay Joy, do you and your friends want us to sign anything for you?" Dan asked.

"Oh, uh.. yes..." Mara answered bringing out a few 'Alpacalypse' Poster "We'd be really grateful if you guys can sign our Alpacalypse poster." then she place the posters on the table.

Dan and Phil then signed the poster and took pictures with them on their iphones.

"It was really nice meeting you girls." Dan said as they waved goodbye to the Anubis girls.

Phil nodded "Yeah, we're really grateful that you girls came here!"

The Anubis girls walked away from the booth, clutching the posters close to them. They were all dazed by the fact that they met the actual Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

"Oh no! It's almost 12!" Patricia exclaimed as she checks the time on her phone "I really need to go guys." then without another word she dashed away from them, heading to Panorama room.

"Bye Trix." Joy called, waving goodbye to her best friend "See later at the mainstage!"

"Okay, why don't we meet where Amber and Nina is?" KT suggested.

They nodded in agreement. KT texted Nina and asked where they were. Nina replied to her and texted that they were already at the front line of Jack and Finn's booth. They went to meet and greet booth 1, it had only opened so the line was only starting to grow, luckily, Nina and Amber got first in line.

After the two met the Harries twins they decided to go back to the mainstage.

"Where's Patricia?" Amber asked as they walk to the mainstage.

"Oh, well, she was off to see PJ." Joy answered.

Amber chuckled "She really likes PJ doesn't she?"

The other girls laughed "Yeah."

* * *

**At the Palace Suite...**

"Ugh, guys I'm really really bored." Alfie groaned.

They thought that the discussion was all about gaming and tips on games but it's not exactly like that. There were tips and advice but not all were about games, they were mostly about handling a gaming channel on YouTube. But it's not like they were going to put up a channel about gaming on YouTube; they don't even have their own channels.

"Aren't we all?" Jerome remarked, crossing his arms.

Mick then stood up and said "Okay, what are we all still doing here?"

"But where are we going to go?" Fabian asked.

Eddie stood up too "We can go back to the mainstage. The girls are already there." he showed them his phone, he just got a text from KT about it. Eddie texted back and said that they'll be on the mainstage in a few minutes

Jerome, Alfie and Fabian got up from their chairs too "Let's go then." Jerome said.

The boys made their way from Palace Suite to the mainstage, talking about where they will go next.

"Hey, boys." Joy greeted "So how was the gaming discussion?"

"Eh... it was... you know..." Alfie grimaced "Not really our kind of gaming."

Amber pinched Alfie's cheek "That's okay, Boo."

They all stayed in the mainstage for the rest of the hour but at around 1 PM, Patricia bid them goodbye again because she was going to the meet and greet of KickthePJ and Crabstickz. "Bye guys, " the redhead said "I'll be back at around 2 maybe. Can't be sure if the queue is already long." then she hopped off to the meet and greet booths. But she wasn't alone, Eddie was right behind her, following her trail to the booths.

"What is it now?" she scoffed at him. She didn't need or want any of Eddie's complaints now, especially that she was going to meet PJ.

Eddie shrugged "Nothing. I just wanted to come with you, since there's nothing really here that is as interesting as your obvious crush on PJ." he eyed her as she stopped on her tracks, facing him.

Patricia raised an eyebrow at him "I _don't_ have a crush on PJ." she informed "He just happens to be a really good film maker and an attractive person."

"Okay, whatever you say..."

"Eddie!" she playfully hit his arm, slightly laughing.

"What?" he rubbed his arm, pouting "I'm just saying..."

"Oh shut up..."

After that the two queued up for the meet and greet of PJ and Chris, they waited for a half an hour before they arrived in front of the booth. The meet was brief but it was enough to get Patricia in a good mood.

She held Eddie's hand(with the other hand that was not touched by PJ) as they walked back to the mainstage. That made Eddie really surprised.

"You're certainly in a good mood." he smirked.

"I could let go." she teased him.

Eddie frowned "No, I like this."

"Well, enjoy it 'cause once we reach the mainstage you won't get this again." then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Back at the mainstage...**

"Okay, guys, it's 4 o'clock" Amber said, glancing at her wrist watch "We have an hour before the 'Becoming YouTube' panel is up here on the mainstage, so I suggest you go where you want now."

No one moved, they were all really tired from all the squealing(mostly the girls) and standing in line and really just going around the whole palace to see their favorite youtubers.

"Let's just wait here." Fabian suggested.

And at exactly 5 o'clock they settled at the mainstage to watch the 'Becoming YouTube' panel answer questions, share experiences and the like.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Alfie jeered to when the panel was done.

"Yeah, it was really a good way to interact and voice out your opinion on the YouTube community." Jerome agreed.

"Where to next?" Nina asked.

Joy shrugged "Don't know, where do you guys want to go?"

"I'm really tired I'm just gonna go back to our hotel for the night." Amber said.

"Yeah me too." KT agreed "Any of you want to come?" she added as she and Amber started to head outside back to their hotel.

"I think I'm good for the day too, guys." Fabian replied, walking towards where Amber and KT are.

Mick sighed "I'll go too."

Jerome rubbed his hands together "Is anybody else staying? 'Cause I think we are all tired and we should just go back to the hotel together." he suggested. Everybody except for Alfie started to head outside.

"I'll just stay for half an hour or so " he called "Chris Kendall will perform at 7 on mainstage and I'll just watch for a couple minutes before heading back. I'll be back at around 9 o'clock. If I don't get back by then don't worry- or should you?" he teased them, laughing lightly as he waved them goodbye.

"Try not to get caught by the aliens, yeah?" Patricia patted his shoulder jokingly "I heard that they come out at around 10 o'clock here." she laughed before she and Eddie catch up to the others. Alfie scowled a little and gave a nervous laugh.

"Did you really have to scare him like that?" Eddie whispered to Patricia "You know he'll run back to the hotel by 8 screaming about aliens _and_ zombies."

Patricia chuckled "I know. I just like to see him all nervous about all those stupid things- it's fun, you know."

Eddie shook his head, laughing as he put an arm around Patricia's shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away or scowl at him.

And sure enough, at around 8 o'clock Alfie was running around their hotel room screaming "The aliens are following me! They're out to get me!" Alfie flailed his arms up frantically.

Jerome laughed, clutching his stomach "Good job, Trixie!" he managed to spit out in between his fits of laughter. Patricia gave him a prideful smirk before she and the rest of the girls head back to their room and get sleep.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Boys, wake up!" Amber bounced on their beds while the other girls shook their shoulders "It's 12 o'clock! The queue for Charlie's meet up might get long now!"

"Ugh, Amber, you know I love you and all" Alfie groaned "but can you tone down the girliness a little bit?"

Amber hit Alfie's shoulder and then pulled the covers off of him "Alfred Marmaduke Lewis, get up right now!" she ordered him with so much authority that even the other boys got up from their beds.

Minutes later they were out and heading towards Alexandra Palace again.

"Great job boys," Joy whined to them "it's quarter to 1 and Charlie's queue is definitely long now!"

No one countered with Joy, the boys knew there was no point in defending themselves when it come to YouTubers expecially if it's about Charlie McDonnell. Not that there was anything wrong with Charlie- the guy really is cool- but the girls just really love the guy and will defend him 'til the end of the world.

Once inside the Palace the girls left the boys for the meet and greet panels. They were quite irritated with the boys 'cause they made them late for Charlie's meet up.

"Where to now?" Fabian turned to his fellow housemates, frowning.

"Don't know." Eddie shrugged "You guys, can go wherever you want but I'll probably just stay here."

None of them moved, neither any of them wanted to walk around a place full of fangirls alone. It'd be way to troublesome- besides they didn't really know that much many YouTubers so they'd just waste their time and energy.

* * *

**Back at the meet up...**

"I can't believe we've been here for almost an hour!" Joy complained to the other girls.

Patricia rolled her eyes "What do you expect?" she sighed "Of course we'd be late this meet and greet, the boys slept around midnight. So, they were bound to do what they just did."

Mara patter Joy's back "Just a little bit more Joy." she said "We're almost at the front of the queue."

"I hope so," Amber pouted "because I need to get to the next meet and greet booth. Marcus' and Alfie's queue is getting long."

By 2 o'clock they were already at the front of the line and was meeting Charlie McDonnell! All their frustration about the events earlier that day was washed away. Charlie was really a sincere and adorable guy. He even took the time to know all the girls' name.

"Thanks for coming Joy, Patricia, Nina, Amber, Willow, KT and... Mara!" Charlie nodded to each of them as he said their names "I hope you are enjoying it here!"

The girls grinned to him "Thank you so much, Charlie!" Nina said.

"Yeah, we really love it here!" KT agreed.

Charlie waved goodbye to them "Take care of yourselves!" he called as they girls walk away from the booth "And thank you so much!"

The girls giggled to themselves when they got back to the mainstage, where they spotted the boys sitting at one corner looking as bored as ever. They smirked at them and walked over to them.

"What's up, boys?" Nina asked.

"Nothing." Alfie replied bluntly "We're totally bored! Can't we go home yet?"

Amber chuckled "Boo, you know I love you and all but we can't." she imitated him "Not until this event is completely over."

"Ugh!" the boys groaned but didn't protest. There was no use in protesting with the girls when they were in the world of YouTubers.

"Well, then I better get going." Amber said "It's 2:30 and Marcus' and Alfie's queue is surely still long but I better get there before it gets even longer! Who want's to come?"

"I'll come!" Joy replied.

No one else wanted to come with them so, the two girls made their way to the meet and greet booth where Alfie Deyes and Marcus Butler was. There was a brief silence between them all then Mara talked again.

"Carrie is also holding a meet and greet at booth 4 and it's only until 3 so who want's to come with me?" the raven haired girl asked her friends.

The boys shrugged while Nina nodded. And just Amber and Joy, Mara and Nina walked away from them and went to booth 4 for Carrie Hope Fletcher's (ItsWayPastMyBedTime) meet and greet.

The day went on very slowly for the Anubis boys, while the Anubis girls enjoyed themselves at the gathering.

"Let's just go home." Alfie complained for the umpteenth time to the other boys "I'm sure _they_ can go home on their own. Why'd we even agree to come along, at the first place, anyway?"

"Because you guys love us." Amber muttered to his ear. Sending the chills down Alfie's spine.

Alfie whirled around to face Amber "Boo!" he said in surprise "How long have you been there?! Did you hear everything?" he asked nervously.

Amber pinched Alfie's cheek "Of course I did Boo." she grinned at him with menacing eyes.

By 4 o'clock, all of them settled back at the mainstage and watched performers like Tom Law, Brad and Liam of WOTO, Edd Blant on stage. They were okay when the other youtubers were performing but the Anubis girls(as well as other fangirls) went haywire when Bertie Gilbert(Bertiebertg) and Troye Sivan(TroyeSivan) went on stage and started Twerking.

The two boys were attractive, the Anubis boys got to say. They have the qualities of being a Teenage sensation- the cheekbones, the pinkish lips, piercing colored eyes and of course, the quiff. No wonder, they were among the youngest and famous Youtubers in the community. But them twerking, just made the girls really nuts!

"What is it with all this twerking stuff!" Jerome complained. Shaking his head, trying yo erase the image of two teenage boys(about their age) twerking.

"Yeah, it's really not that appropriate..."

"Who cares?! It's Bertie and Troye!" Joy squealed in adrenaline.

Eventually, the girls excitement died down and it was already 8 o'clock. Hank Green of VlogBrothers was performing on stage, no doubt that Hank was talented and really _awesome_ but the whole Anubis gang was really tired. And at exactly 9 o'clock, they headed back to their hotel and started collecting their things to head back to Anubis house.

When they arrived at the Train station, they quickly boarded their train. After a few minutes the train started moving and was heading back to Liverpool. The whole gang was drained and exhausted from the events of the weekend and didn't feel like making conversation with one another. They just sat quietly on their respective seats and relaxed themselves.

They arrived at Anubis house at around 11:20(which was way past their curfew) and so they were greeted with a very angry Victor pacing the front porch to and fro.

"I thought you will all be back before curfew?!" the caretaker shouted at them.

No one answered him, they were all really tired- not just from the event but from the journey back home too- and so they ignored Victor's protests and threats to them and entered the house, each of them heading back to their respective dorms. Once in their rooms, they immediately collapsed to their beds; not even minding the punishment that they will get the next day.

All in all, they had a great time at Summer in the City.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before you say anything, yes I know, they aren't supposed to be in Anubis house since the time/date of SitC is in Summer time (Duh, It's SUMMER in the City! I'm such an idiot.) but I never thought about it until I actually finished it. And I'm really really frustrated about it because I couldn't go to SitC for obvious reasons: 1-because I live in the Philippines and SitC will be held in London, England. 2-well, it's Summer there and here it's actually school days already. But enough of that, I'll just get frustrated again! :(****  
**

**Anyway, SitC was like a month or two ago but I just liked the though of the Anubis gang being fans of YouTubers, cause I love them(both the Anubis gang and the Youtubers; British and Americans). So, I can tell you that there'll be a lot more one-shots that will involve YouTubers and YouTube stuff.**

**I got all the information about SitC on their site and with help of Google and YouTube I didn't exactly went to SitC. So I couldn't really elaborate everything to you. ****The YouTubers that I've mentioned are among the list of my favorites and they really did attend SitC. **

**I'm sorry if this took sooooooo long. :( ****Tell me what you think about this. More to come! :))))**

**P.S. The Song of the Chapter is Good Time but it's Alex Goot's and Against the Current's version. I'll probably just explain this some other time cause I'm really tired. **

**~Lou**


End file.
